wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (album)
Taking Off! is a Wiggles album released on February 1st, 2013. It nominated the 2013 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Production It took about 8 days for the current Wiggles, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, to record 21 songs such as Do the Propeller! and Peanut Butter for this album. A Behind the Scenes clip shows The Wiggles recording their song Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) while another shows Simon, Emma, and Lachy recording their vocals on Get Ready to Wiggle. 3 months later, they recorded 7 more songs such as I've Got My Glasses On! and Baby Keep Smiling, which makes 29 altogether. Unfortunately, when Watkins changed her hair to pigtails instead of a bun, the Wiggles had to release 20 songs instead. This caused the 6 songs not to be released for another year, due to overreaching early childhood education, although one, I Stamp, ended up on Pumpkin Face while another, Roll the Acrobats, ended up on Wiggle House. Song List AU Early # Do the Propeller! (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) # Peanut Butter # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) # I Stamp (A Field, S Pryce) # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Simon's Cold Water Blues (S Pryce) # Little Bunny Foo-Foo # Dorothy's Dance Party (J Field) # Everybody's Here (G Page) # Who Got 'Da Bones? (J Fatt, A Field) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) # Dancing On the High Seas (J Field, S Pryce) # Roll the Acrobats (A Smith) # Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) # Dance To Your Daddy # Okiaan AKA Skokiaan # Get Ready to Wiggle (M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field) US Final # Introduction # Do the Propeller! # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (American version only) # Introduction # Peanut Butter # Introduction # Beep Beep Buckle Up # Introduction # Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) # Introduction # Simon Says # Introduction # I've Got My Glasses On! # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Simon's Cold Water Blues # Baby Keep Smiling # Little Bunny Foo-Foo # Introduction # Dorothy's Dance Party # Introduction # Everybody's Here # Introduction # Who Got 'Da Bones? # Introduction # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Introduction # Dancing On the High Seas # Introduction # The Shimmie Shake # Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) # Introduction # Dance To Your Daddy # Introduction # Get Ready to Wiggle # Introduction # Alouette (Mimi's Dance) Unused Songs # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Little Bunny Foo-Foo (original version) # Okiaan AKA Skokiaan # I Stamp (A Field, S Pryce) # Roll the Acrobats (A Smith) Personnel * Vocals: Emma Watkins, Simon Pryce, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Bass: Alex Keller, Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field and John Field * Sitar: Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Ukulele: Murray Cook * Clapping: Emma Watkins, Simon Pryce, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Cello: Alex Keller * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Drums: Anthony Field, Mark Marriott, Steve Pace, Emma Watkins and Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Pace, Tony Henry, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Background Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins and Greg Truman Staff * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field * Producer: Anthony Field * Managing Director: Paul Field * Graphic Design: George Kemmis * Composers: Barnum, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Kleist, David Lubega and Greg Page * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran, Greg Page, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Original Song Ideas: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and Simon Pryce * Photography: Jeff Fatt, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchingson and Caterina Mete * Engineer: Ben Hardie * Mixing: Alex Keller * Mastering: Don Bartley Trivia * Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, and Lachlan Gillespie debut in this album as the current Wiggles. * This album uses instrumental tracks of Dorothy's Dance Party, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, and Get Ready to Wiggle. * The booklet shows a photo of the Current Wiggles singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car on stage, but that song is not on the album or the video. Other songs such as Okiaan AKA Skokiaan, I Stamp, and Roll the Acrobats were cut out from the album, due to time constraints. Gallery Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-Recording.jpg|"Emma's Song" TheWigglesandMurrayCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray ShellyLee.jpg|Shelly Lee GetReadyToWiggle-2013Recording.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffFattin2013.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony playing the drums in Hot Potato Studios LachyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy in Hot Potato Studios SimonPryceandLachyGillespieinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon and Lachy JohnFieldin2013.jpg|John Field playing Maton guitar in Hot Potato Studios Anthony,JohnandJeffin2013.jpg|Anthony, John and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios BlathnaidConroyMurphyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma on the electric drums File:TakingOff!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WP_20151030_010.jpg|Disc WP_20151030_011.jpg|Booklet 7191YBqx3cL._SL1020_.jpg|US Cover 81WXtWWpYEL._SL1238_.jpg|Back cover 20170818_212102.jpg|Disc THE-WIGGLES-TAKING-OFF-Off-KIDS-_57.jpg|Back cover without Universal Realease Dates Australia- February 3, 2013 America- May 7, 2013 Category:Wiggles albums Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries